1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imprinter for imprinting or transcribing onto a print paper including the books and debit slips the information represented as convexly embossed on a card. The imprinter is generally provided with a roller of hard material which is moved as is rolled on the card when the transcription is carried out while the roller is kept in point contact with the information represented as embossed on the card which is placed as fixed, so that a clear and high quality transcription of information may be obtained without necessity of any specific adjusting operation on the side of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
The literature that is Japanese Patent Application laid open 2006-150828 and/or another literature that is Japanese Patent Application laid open 2002-370438 disclose the imprinters respectively, the imprinters being substantially composed of a base for supporting a card having embossed parts formed thereon, a carriage that is substantially U-shaped straddling the base and is movable on the base, the carriage rotatably supporting an ink roller above the base and rotatably supporting a backup roller extended in parallel with the ink roller below the base and further composed of a mechanism provided on the carriage for adjusting the distance between the ink roller and the backup roller. The adjusting mechanism is operated to adjust the distance between the ink roller and the backup roller before the imprinter is shipped so that the ink roller may be positioned at the height substantially corresponding to the height of the embossed parts of the card to give an optimum printing pressure. The adjusting mechanism is further operated to make a final fine adjustment as to the position of the ink roller at the stage of actual use of the user in reference to card that is practically used by the user so as to obtain an optimum quality of transcription.
Further an ink roller of elastic material such as a hard gum is used in the conventional imprinter. The literature that is Japanese utility Model Application laid open Sho 56-104963 discloses a printing roller 22 which may be adjustable as to the height so as to obtain an optimum transcription. Further the literature that is Japanese Patent Application laid open Sho 57-138975 discloses printing roller 30 that is ink impregnated or no ink impregnated and is adjustable as to the vertical position by way of elastic members 37.